


Briar Rose

by aerityx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerityx/pseuds/aerityx
Summary: Rose has only ever known the forest and the woodcutters cottage where she lives with her three aunts. Until one day when a chance meeting changes everything.A retelling of the classic fairy tale.





	1. Once Upon A Time

A long time ago in a kingdom of peace and prosperity, there lived the noble King Peter and his fair-hearted Queen Jacqueline. Many years they had lived happily as they ruled the Kingdom of Vitex with a wise and benevolent hand, leading their people into a golden age where all were safe and cared for. They loved one another greatly and all would have been perfect save for one thing. The Queen could not bear a child.

For fifteen years they had prayed for a baby but none would come. The people, sorrowful for their royal couple, and concerned for the future of their kingdom, gathered together on the eve of the Queen’s 35th birthday and lit thousands of candles in the courtyard of the palace, sending up a silent prayer to the heavens to grant their land an heir. And their prayers were heard.

Ten months later a baby girl was born and all the Kingdom rejoiced. They celebrated for a full week, writing songs and poems in honor of their infant princess. None were more delighted than the King and Queen, and to show their appreciation for the prayers of their people, they threw open the doors of the castle and invited all to come forth and meet the sweet child who was given the name Arkytior.

But there was one who was not happy with the turn of events. An evil fairy who lived in the barren mountains to the north and had held a grudge against the King since before his birth, grew angry at the news of the baby, vowing to hurt His Majesty, as she had once been hurt.

A week past the princess’ birth seven good fairies arrived at the castle to bring their gifts to the child.

They granted her the gifts of beauty, wit, grace, song, joy and courage, but before the seventh gift could be bestowed the hall erupted into flames and the evil fairy arrived in their midst. She cast upon the child a curse, that before the moon rose on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on a spindle and die. Triumphant in her revenge the evil fairy vanished, leaving the court distraught as to the fate of their princess.

Through the distress that filled the room the seventh fairy spoke,

“Into her gifts the girl will grow,

As with the curse that was bestowed.

But into death she will not fall.

Rather a sleep, for she and all.

Until love’s kiss will the curse break,

And all the kingdom once more awake.”

Though grateful for the interference of the seventh fairy, the King and Queen were still fearful for their child, and so, with heavy hearts, they tasked the seven fairies with protecting the young princess.

Three of the fairies secreted the girl away in the dead of night, while the remaining four spread out across the kingdom to destroy every spindle in hopes of averting the curse.

And so the years passed.


	2. Fated Meeting

_Ten Years Later_

 

“Rose!”

A soft giggle from behind the rose bushes alerted Donna to the presence of the young girl but she pretended not to notice.

“Rose!”

She called again, turning her back on the laughter which was growing louder. “Where did that girl go? I’ll never be able to make her favorite strawberry tart unless I can get someone to go fetch the berries for me.”

Donna started back towards the cottage only to be interrupted by the scrambling noises from behind her.

“Donna! Donna! Wait, I’m here!”

A musical young voice called out and then Donna was being hugged from behind. Smiling she looked down at the young girl.

“I’ll pick strawberries for you.” The angelic blonde haired child continued, her face eager.

“You will?” Donna asked.

“Oh yes, I’ll pick hundreds of strawberries, so say you’ll make a tart tonight?”

“Of course I will love.” Donna bent down to lay a kiss on the girl's forehead.

“Now off you go. But don’t wander too far and remember, don’t speak to strangers.”

“I won’t!” The girl cried as she ran to the cottage, grabbing up her basket before disappearing into the trees.

Chuckling to herself Donna turned back to the cottage to finish her day's chores.

 

* * *

  

Rose loved being sent on errands. Often she would pretend they were daring quests she had been tasked with by her King, like the Knights and Princes in the stories she read. Rose preferred the Knights and the Princes, they were always doing much more interesting things than the Princesses. Rose was glad she was not a Princess. She liked to wear trousers, even though Sarah Jane hated when she did, and she loved running through the woods, even though it worried Martha, and she asked millions of questions, even when Donna called her a little pest. And as far as Rose could tell, Princesses weren’t allowed to do any of those things.

Hearing a sound from her right Rose dropped into a crouch and picked up a stick. She had discovered an ogre! No doubt it was guarding the treasure she had been sent to retrieve for the King, but she was not afraid. Sneaking forward she peered through the branches of the small trees. Yes, there it was. Bigger and uglier than any she had seen before. With a fierce cry she burst into the clearing, ready to engage in battle, but the ogre had heard tales of the Knight Rose and fled. Victorious, Rose watched the hare scamper away before retrieving her basket and setting forth on her task. She had nearly filled the basket when the snapping of a twig captured her attention. Reaching for her stick she once again prepared to do battle. Rising to her feet she spun around only to freeze at the sight before her.

A boy, maybe a year or two older than her, stood in the clearing, looking at her curiously. He was tall and skinny with pale skin and a riot of brown hair on his head. His eyes were a warm chocolate and seemed much older than his apparent years. He wore navy trousers and a navy jacket with bright white shoes, and he stood, hands in his pockets, watching her. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Although since this was the first boy she had ever seen she thought that perhaps she shouldn’t be too hasty with her judgement.

All the air left her lungs and her limbs remained frozen as her mind raced to catch up with the events. Her stick dropped from her hand and the sound triggered years of memories.

_Don’t talk to strangers._

Panicked she turned and threw herself into the nearest tree. Relying on years of practice to haul herself into the highest branches.

She heard the boy cry out below her but she paid him no heed. She needed to get away! After what felt like hours she finally gained purchase high in the boughs of the old tree and chanced a look down. The boy was standing at the base of the tree, directly below her, one hand resting on the trunk but making no move to follow her.

“Hello? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Please, won’t you come down? You are making me nervous.” He called up to her.

What should she do? It would be hours before Donna grew worried enough to look for her. And if she found out that Rose had come across a stranger she would never let her wander into the forest alone again. Rose needed to make the boy go away, but that would mean breaking her promise. Sending out apologies to her aunts, Rose addressed the boy below.

“Go away!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Go away….Please?”

“I will do no such thing until you come down from there! You are going to fall and break your neck!”

“I will not!” Rose cried indignantly.

“Will so.”

“Of course I won’t. I am far too skilled at climbing trees to do any such thing.”

“Oh really?”

“Really!”

“Prove it!”

“Fine then, I will.” Grabbing for the nearest branch Rose swung herself down with skill, landing not a minute later in front of the boy.

“See?”

“Impressive.” He smiled brightly at her and Rose felt herself smile back.

“I’m the Doctor.” He introduced. “Who are you?”

Instantly Rose felt nervous again, she had been tricked! But up close she couldn’t bring herself to be scared of the boy. He seemed so kind and honest. Perhaps Donna and Martha and Sarah Jane were scared of strangers because they had never met any!

“I’m Rose.”

“Hello Rose.” They stood in silence for a minute before the Doctor indicated the basket Rose had abandoned. “I am sorry for frightening you, as penance could I give you a hand?”

“Oh, yes.”

The Doctor headed towards the basket and started picking strawberries from the bush. After a moment Rose followed and they worked in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“Do you live nearby Rose?”

“Yes, with my three aunts.”

“Where are your parents?”

“They died when I was a baby. I’ve lived here with my aunts my whole life.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m ten...How old are you?”

“I’ll be twelve soon.”

“Do you live nearby too?”

“Not really. I was out exploring today. My horse is nearby.”

Rose’s head shot up. “You have a horse?”

“Yes.” The Doctor answered, studying Rose’s eager face. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Oh please! Can I?”

The Doctor smiled and stood, reaching out to help Rose to her feet. She was surprised at how warm his hand was. All of her aunts had very cold hands and she found his heat comforting. Still holding her hand he led her through some trees to where a large horse was grazing. She towered over Rose, a deep gray color that held a tinge of blue.

“She’s beautiful!” Rose exclaimed. She had never seen a real horse, only pictures in her story books.

“Her name is Tardis.” The Doctor said. “Would you like to pet her?”

“Is it okay?”

“Yes, she’s very gentle.” He stepped forward to Tardis, petting her on the neck and beckoning for Rose to do the same.

Carefully Rose inched forward until she stood beside the Doctor and tentatively reached out her hand to stroke the smooth hair on the horse’s neck. Tardis bobbed her head, shaking her bridle. The Doctor laughed. “She likes you.”

“Really?” Rose was awestruck. She had met a stranger and a horse in one day! “You are so lucky to have a horse.”

“You don’t have any?” The Doctor’s brows furrowed.

“No. Just an old milk cow and some chickens. I’ve always wanted a horse and to learn how to ride.”

There was silence while Rose stroked the giant creature, selfishly pretending, just for a minute, that this was her horse, that they had traveled for many miles and were now resting before their next adventure.

“I could teach you.” The Doctor’s voice broke into Rose’s daydream.

“Teach me?”

“How to ride.”

Rose’s eyes grew wide. “Really?!”

“Why not? After watching you in that tree I’m positive you would pick up on it quickly.”

“But I have no horse.”

“You can learn on Tardis.”

Rose glanced up at the saddle, it wasn’t as high as a tree, but a tree didn’t move around. Still… “I’d love that!”

“Great!” The Doctor beamed.

“Can you meet me here next week?”

Grinning madly Rose nodded.


	3. Childhood Friends

The Doctor was excited as he rode towards the Weeping Mountains the following week. It had been a difficult few days. Constantly his mind had wandered to Rose and distracted him from his studies. His tutors had grown frustrated with him to the point that his father had requested his presence that morning to discuss his lack of diligence and didn’t he know how to apply himself and how could he possibly pass along his responsibilities if his son never took his station seriously.

It had taken at least forty minutes before the Doctor could remove himself from the interview and slip away. Now, as he drew closer to the mountain path his mind once more wandered to the strange girl who lived there. He had so many questions about her. Why was she living in such a secluded place? Why had she been so frightened when she first saw him? Where had she learned to climb a tree like that?

The Doctor smiled at the memory. She climbed better than most of the boys he knew back home, and none of the girls would be caught dead scampered up a tree, let alone in those trousers she’d been wearing. Her long blonde hair had been slightly disheveled, pulled back in a long braid down her back with pieces coming out of it. None of those ribbons or flowers so many of the girls adorned themselves with. She’d had a leaf stuck in her hair, and a smudge of dirt on her forehead and a tear in her sleeve but she hadn’t seemed to care, or to notice. It had been adorable. And refreshing. As the Doctor drew closer to the clearing where he had first met her he didn’t see any sign of her and for the first time grew worried that she had forgotten, or changed her mind! But a rustle from above drew his eye and there she was. Once more perched in the limbs of a massive tree, hair pulled back, wearing gray trousers and a smudge of dirt on her cheek this time.

“You came.” She called.

“I said I would. Didn’t I?”

“Yes. But I wasn’t sure. I’m not familiar with the behavior of strangers.”

“You don’t meet a lot of strangers?” The Doctor asked. He’d be surprised if she did. Not many people dared brave these mountains, but something about the way she spoke suggested something more.

“Oh no. Aside from my aunts, you are the first person I have ever met.”

Surprise rendered him speechless. She’d only met four people in her entire life? “Well I don’t know about other strangers but I always keep my promises.”

Her reply was a huge grin and then she dropped to the ground, surprising him once more with how graceful she was.

“Are you ready to learn to ride?” He asked, as much to distract himself as her from the riot of thoughts in his head.

“Absolutely!”

He dismounted, beckoning her over and showing her the different parts of the bridle and saddle. He showed her how to adjust the stirrups and then guided her into mounting. She was a quick study, her eyes following his every instruction, her mind soaking up whatever he had to teach. Soon enough she was walking Tardis around the clearing, guiding her smoothly to turn in the patterns he indicated. Seeing her face light up when she properly executed a pattern was intoxicating and he barely noticed as the sun began to set.

“I must be getting home.” She said, leading Tardis over to him and dismounting as though she had been riding for years instead of hours.

“Let me walk you.”

“No!”

Her answer was so quick and sharp he was struck speechless. Her face, which had been distressed at his suggestion, now softened as she bit her lip and looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. I think you are wonderful but my aunts. They don’t like strangers. And if they saw you they would forbid me from ever going into the forest alone again and…”

Reaching forward the Doctor grasped one of Rose’s hands. “I understand. So, shall we meet again next week?”

“Really? Again?”

“Of course. You can’t learn how to ride just from one afternoon. There is still plenty to teach you.”

Rose’s whole face lit up and the Doctor felt like he had just saved the universe.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks the Doctor and Rose met up every week for her riding lessons. It was the highlight of her life and the thing she most looked forward to. She was diligent in her chores and her aunts began to notice.

“I’m already ten years old. It’s time I did my part around here.” She told them and they found this so amusing they didn’t ask any more. And it was true that Rose wanted to be more grown up. More like the Doctor.

She found him fascinating. He was so clever and knew so much. He knew the names of all the animals they saw and could do difficult math problems and lived in a city with lots of people. She wondered what his family did. Where they merchants? Or tradesmen? Or farmers? She longed to ask but after those first weeks a silent truce not to pry too much into either of their backgrounds had begun. It suited her just fine. She didn’t have much to tell and the less she said the less terrible she felt about lying to her aunts.

Almost two months after her first lesson Rose was surprised to hear the sound of not one, but two horses enter the clearing. She looked down, afraid someone else had found their special place only to see the Doctor atop Tardis leading a second horse, a beautiful white mare.

“Her name is Wolf.” The Doctor called when Rose dropped to the forest floor.

“Wolf?”

“Yeah, the stable master is a crazy old man named Wilf and he insisted on the name when she was born.”

“Hello Wolf.” Rose greeted the horse, moving forward to let the animal smell her before reaching up to rub her ears.

“I thought we might ride together.” The Doctor suggested, his eyes mischievous.

Rose grinned, thrilled at the prospect of adventure and swung herself into Wolf’s saddle, taking off after the Doctor and Tardis.

 

* * *

 

And so life continued on. As often as they were able the Doctor and Rose would go on rides together, exploring the Weeping Mountains. She showed him all of her favorite places, and he taught her everything he knew on swordsmanship and archery. On her twelfth birthday he gave her a short sword, the hilt engraved with roses. On his sixteenth birthday she gave him a beautiful blue stone she had found in a river and drilled a hole through, threading a cord of leather through it so he could wear it about his neck.

They were the best of friends, sharing all of their hopes and dreams with one another, but as they grew older the Doctor began to notice his feelings towards Rose changing. He kept it to himself, worried about ruining their friendship, knowing she would never be accepted by his father and aware of how young she still was. A week before her sixteenth birthday they were exploring near a river when Rose decided she wanted to go swimming. As he watched her unbind her hair and peel her tunic from her body, leaving her only in her undergarments, he was struck speechless by the sight of her.

When had the lanky ten year old tomboy turned into a woman? Her luscious golden hair tumbled down her back, it’s golden wave shining in the sun. Her body stretched upwards, tanned and toned from the hours spent riding and practicing swordsmanship. Her hips and breasts had begun to form, separating themselves from her stomach to give her soft curves that promised to become even more enticing as she matured. And when she turned to smile at him he felt his heart jolt. Her hazel eyes, her wide smile, her smooth skin. She was stunning. If she lived in the city he would be fighting off her suitors left and right. It was only her seclusion that gave him her undivided attention, and how long would that last? She longed to go to the city. Had been planning for years to go once she turned sixteen. Suddenly the Doctor was terrified of losing her. More than his fear for their friendship or his father, he feared her being stolen from him.

“Rose, could we meet next week?”

“Of course. My aunts will want to throw me a party but I can sneak away after sunset.”

“Perfect.” Yes he needed to tell her soon, and something in his gut was telling him he was running out of time.


	4. Sixteen

The morning of her sixteenth birthday Rose woke with a smile on her face. She would see the Doctor today. And today she was a woman! Today she wasn’t a little girl anymore.

With a bounce in her step she descended to the kitchen to find her aunts gathered around the table. A cake sat decorated on the table with a large box beside it.

“What’s all this?” Rose asked “I thought the party wouldn’t be until this evening.”

“There will be a party this evening, but we wanted one last chance to celebrate it with just you.” Sarah Jane said.

Rose looked at her aunts in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Come sit.” Martha beckoned leading Rose to a chair while the others seated themselves around her.

“There are some things we never told you.” Donna began, “For your own protection.”

“What things?” Rose felt the first tendrils of trepidation fill her. This was so unlike her aunts!

“Well, for starters, your parents are alive.” Martha answered.

“What?! But, you told me they were dead! You lied? Where are they?”

“They live in the Kingdom of Vitex and they gave you to us when you were only a week old so we could protect you.” Sarah Jane continued.

 “Protect me? From what?”

“From an evil fairy. She seeks to harm you out of an sense of revenge. Long ago there was a war between fairies and men. Some of the fairies felt that they should hold power over man, be given tribute by him. Others, felt that humans and fairies should live together in harmony. The leader of the evil fairies was a male named The Master. He led many battles against the human and fairy alliance until finally he was brought down in battle and the war was ended. The evil fairies fled into the barren mountains to the north, hiding themselves away. But the Master’s mate, a powerful fairy named Lady Cassandra, vowed vengeance on the humans, most specifically on the one who had killed The Master.” Donna explained.

“But what does that have to do with me?”

“The one who killed The Master was your grandfather, King Peter IV. Lady Cassandra’s hatred passed onto your father when your grandfather died and in you saw a way to strike back at your father.” Martha added.

“Wait? My grandfather was King Peter IV? But that would make me…”

“Yes. Your parents are King Peter V and Queen Jacqueline. And you are not just Rose. Your real name is Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Arkytior Rosette Marion Tyler Vitex.” Sarah finished.

Rose felt the world tip sideways. A Princess? She couldn’t be a princess. Princesses lived in castles and wore fancy clothes and were dull and boring!

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Rose exclaimed, fighting for breath. How could this be happening. 

“We are so sorry Rose. We never meant to lie to you. It was for your own protection.” Martha rubbed Rose’s arms, bestowing her love and comfort as she had for Rose’s whole life.

“But why you? And why here?” Rose asked, trying to make sense of it all.

“Because we are fairies. And in these mountains we are able to keep you concealed from all who would do you harm.” Donna answered.

“Fairies?”

“Yes.”

“But, aren’t fairies supposed to be tiny? And have wings?”

“Oh you read too many fairy tales.” Donna complained. 

“We aren’t small unless she make ourselves so, but we do have wings.” Martha answered and suddenly Rose saw them, wings sprouting from the backs of her aunts. Bright pink ones on Martha, soothing blue on Sarah Jane and fiery red on Donna. They were beautiful and looked so natural it was as though they had always been there.

“Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“Because today you are sixteen. And that means we must take you back to your parents. And to your rightful place as Crown Princess of Vitex.” Donna said.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Rose was still wrapping her mind around it all. She had asked as many questions as she could think of.

Did she have siblings? No, she was an only child.

How far away was Vitex? A full days walk. They would arrive shortly at dusk.

So many questions but many of them the fairies told her she needed to ask her parents. They had forced her to eat something and opened the box to reveal a beautiful red gown, the color of roses.

“There will be another dress for you once you arrive, but we can’t have you show up to your kingdom in trousers my Lady.” Donna had told her. 

Rose had protested the “Lady” business but Donna had stood firm.

“We love you, more than if you were our true niece, but you must grow accustomed to such things. Your life up to now has not fully prepared you for life at court and that is our fault. We wanted you to enjoy your childhood and therefore gave you many freedoms and liberties, but from now on you must act according to your station.

And that had been the end of it. Rose felt a knot form in her stomach as they walked. She was excited to meet her parents but fearful of the life that awaited her. And she still didn’t know in what way Lady Cassandra wished to harm her. Before they had left she had secured her sword under her dress and left a hasty note for the Doctor. She was sorry to abandon him this way, but she vowed, once she had met her parents, she would send word to him and find a way to renew their friendship.

 

* * *

 

“You cannot keep on this way!” King Rassilon boomed at his son. “You are well into your eighteenth year and it is time you began to behave as was appropriate for a person of your station! You are the Crown Prince of Gallifrey and I demand you act like it!”

Queen Romana sat in her throne behind her husband, showing her son understanding with her eyes, but giving her husband her support with her actions.

“Henceforth you are banned from leaving the city! You will attend all of the council meetings and official events including petitioners court. I will not stand for this any longer! Do I make myself clear Theta?”

“Yes Your Majesty.” The Prince replied, bowing to his father before excusing himself from the hall.

“Doctor!” The voice of the Prince’s longtime friend Jack Harkness, sounded from down the hall.

“Hello Jack.” The Doctor replied.

“What did His Majesty want this time?"

“The usual. For me to start behaving like the Prince I am.”

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know that I have much choice. I always knew this day would come. But I still wish it hadn’t.”

“What about the girl?”

The Doctor was silent. He had been thinking on it all week and had finally reached an answer. 

“I am going to invite her to Gallifrey. She’s always wanted to come and today she is sixteen. I’m sure with my help we can convince her aunts to let her study in the city. I’ll get my mother to be her mentor. It will work out. You’ll see.”

“Whatever you say Doc. What can I do?”

“Help me get out of the city tonight? The King has forbidden me to go but I need to see her.”

“Anything Your Highness.”


	5. Fated Day

Vitex was much larger than Rose had ever imagined. And the fairies told her that this was only a fraction of the kingdom. The city lay sprawled before her like a hive, alive with activity and people.

“Is it always this busy?” Rose asked.

“Well it is a thriving city, but everyone who was able came from all parts of the kingdom tonight to celebrate.” Martha answered.

“Celebrate what?”

“You of course.” Sarah Jane told her.

“Me?”

“You are the long lost Princess. Your return has been much anticipated. Apart from telling them you were still alive and well, we were unable to send any other messages. They are eager to meet you.” Donna finished.

Awed by it all Rose allowed the fairies to lead her through the back alleys and to a small gate in the palace wall. A short time later the door was opened to reveal a willowy curly haired brunette.

“Donna? Martha? Sarah Jane? Oh it really is you! And this must be her. Your Highness, it is an honor to meet you.” And with that the woman dropped into a curtsey. Stunned, Rose just stared at her.

“My Lady. This is Lady Nyssa. She is a fairy as well, one of the seven who gifted you at your birth and has protected you since.” Donna explained.

Unsure of what to do but unwilling to be unkind to the woman Rose drew on the etiquette lessons she had been given, but mostly ignored, her whole life.

“The pleasure is mine Lady Nyssa. I thank you for your service, and for your kindness.”

“Oh you are lovely aren’t you.” Nyssa exclaimed. “Come, come, the others are waiting.”

Quietly they were led across the castle grounds and into the massive stone building, up to a chamber high in one of the towers. Inside were three other women who Rose was soon introduced to as the Lady Amy, Lady Clara and Lady River, all fairies as well.

“We have dedicated the past sixteen years to seeing you safe. After tonight I will finally sleep well knowing that no more harm will come to you.” Clara said, holding Rose’s hands in her own.

“What harm would come to me?” Rose asked.

“A curse. Placed upon you years ago that we intend to break tonight.” River explained but that was all. The fairies busied themselves preparing a bath for Rose.

“After today you will have Ladies in Waiting to help you with such things. But for tonight we want to do this for you.” Amy explained.

“That and we don’t trust another soul near you yet.” Nyssa added.

As they bathed her and dried her hair, decorating it with flowers and ribbons and adorning her with a beautiful pink gown Rose felt her insides twist. Never before had she felt so completely unlike herself. Her sword she had managed to hide in the corner of the room and she wished she could hold it. To feel connected to who she had thought she was. To gain strength from the Doctor. She hoped he had found her note. She hoped he would not hate her.

When finally she was deemed ready the fairies left to dress themselves. Telling her they would be back shortly to escort her to her parents. Rose moved to the window where she could see down into the courtyard. The entire place had come alive with candles. Thousands of candles lit the yard in a golden glow. It was beautiful to see.

A sound from the corner of the room drew Rose’s attention. She looked but all she saw was a large tapestry. She heard the sound again. Like a whisper. Moving forward Rose stood before the tapestry. A large depiction of a lady asleep. There it was again, a soft whisper from behind the tapestry. Pulling it aside revealed a small alcove built into the stone. And in the alcove a strange wooden contraption. It was unlike anything Rose had ever seen, with what appeared to be a low bench and a large wheel and a wooden point on one end. Reaching out Rose pushed at the wheel, watching as it turned, pulling thread through it as it did. What was the purpose of this object? Leaning closer she examined as the thread lead off the wheel and up to the point. She followed the thread with her fingers seeing where it connected and feeling the smooth wood beneath her fingers. Then suddenly her finger grazed across the top of the point, drawing blood and Rose knew no more.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor had been waiting for hours with no sign of Rose. It was unlike her to be late. Over the years she had only failed to appear a few times and every time it had been due to illness. Worried for her health and fearful that this would be his last chance to speak with her the Doctor did something he’d never done before. He began to search for her home. It was difficult to find in the dark but eventually he came across a low woodcutters cottage set in a small clearing. The windows were dark, indicating that no one was home, but this had to be it. Rose had said there were no other homes nearby, and they had never come across any in their adventures. Moving forward the Doctor was surprised to see signs of abandonment. The cow and chickens he knew she had were gone, the well bucket had been removed,and the shutters pulled over the windows. No answer came to his knock and so carefully he edged the door open. Inside was a single room that appeared to house the kitchen, dining room and living room all in one. He moved around the room but saw no sign as to their whereabouts, or their intentions of returning. Moving upstairs he found three rooms which were completely empty. But the fourth, he knew, belonged to Rose. Pictures littered the walls. Drawings of the many places and things they had seen together. Pieces of her clothing were still scattered around the room. A sock here, a pair of trousers there. Rocks and other trinkets from their adventures sat on the windowsill and dresser. The Doctor could feel her spirit. Moving to the bed he sat down. Where was she? Why hadn’t she come? Where had she gone? He looked around and his attention was drawn to the dresser. On top of it was a folded piece of paper. He reached for it, opening it to reveal her handwriting.

_Doctor,_

_I knew eventually you would find this._

_I am so sorry. I can’t explain._

_Someday I will, I promise._

_But for now please just know that_

_I will miss you terribly._

_Until we meet again._

_Rose_


	6. The Kingdom of Vitex

_Five Years Later_

 

Crown Prince Theta Sigma Longbarrow Gallifrey was bored.

This was the third ball in as many weeks and he was growing tired of it all. Every single one was the same. Girl after girl vying for his attentions. It should have been flattering except that it was obvious every one of them only wanted the place as his Queen. That, and not a single one of them was Rose.

Five years had passed since he’d found her note. Five years and not another word from her. He had waited for six months before starting to search for her, sending his most trusted men to all corners of Gallifrey in hopes of finding her there. But they turned up nothing. He sent messengers to other kingdoms in hopes of locating her but everything had come back negative.

She had disappeared.

And he had been unable to devote enough of his own time to the search. A few weeks after her disappearance the Kingdom of Gallifrey as well as the nearby Kingdoms of Barcelona, Torchwood and Midnight had been thrown into confusion. The Kingdom of Vitex had inexplicably closed its borders and stopped all communication and trade with its neighbors. Even stranger, all attempts to visit the Kingdom were unsuccessful. Boats were unable to find the port and riders found themselves heading the other direction. The Kingdom appeared to have not only closed, but disappeared.

Trade was thrown into disarray, Vitex had provided a number of crucial resources including ore and salt. Without it, and without the trade routes and ports Vitex had provided, the economy of every nearby Kingdom was thrown into chaos. Theta had watched his Kingdom start to spiral out of control and had been forced to step up to the challenge, and in doing so had revealed to his country exactly how brilliant he was. And so the responsibilities had piled on. Eventually they had managed to stabilize Gallifrey and his father had turned his attentions from rescuing his country, to finding a bride, and an heir, for his son.

Ball after ball had been arranged. Dinner parties and performances and all manner of other events designed to show the ladies in their best light. But with each new girl he met Theta could only see how much duller her hair was then Rose’s, how her laugh wasn’t as bright, how her eyes didn’t sparkle as much. He thought of her constantly. Wondering where she was and how she was doing. Worrying about how beautiful she had become and whether other boys had taken notice. He spent many sleepless nights with jealousy and worry and longing raging through his bones.

The day of her 21st birthday his father found him wandering the halls at four in the morning.

“Son, what are you doing up at this hour?”

“Your Majesty. I could ask you the same question.”

“I was woken by my valet. He tells me this happens regularly but that tonight you looked particularly haunted.”

“I apologize for interrupting your sleep.”

The King was quiet as they walked slowly down the halls.

“Perhaps I have been pushing you too hard. You have done so much for this Kingdom and I have been overeager. Perhaps you need a holiday.”

“A holiday?”

“Yes, the Kingdom is once more stable and there is nothing pressing for a few weeks. Why don’t you go somewhere? The waters in Barcelona or the snowy peaks in Midnight? Your pick. Take a few weeks and recharge.”

Theta thought on it only a moment before agreeing. But it was not to the waters of Barcelona he wished to go.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me again why we are trekking through these bloody mountains when we could be enjoying the lovely ladies of Torchwood or Barcelona?” Jack complained from a few feet behind Theta.

“Because I don’t want to be around people. I don’t want to be around ladies. I am always around ladies and I need a break from them.”

“Now that is not something I could ever say. I love being around ladies.”

“That’s because they love being around you, not your crown.”

“........Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure they love being around you too.”

“Oh they do, until I bring up the refining process of sugar or the migratory patterns of orca whales.”

“Ladies don’t like those kinds of conversations.”

“Rose did.”

Silence ensued. Once again he was comparing every woman to Rose. And all of them were coming up short. He didn’t know why he wanted to be in these mountains, only that they made him feel connected to her again. Made him not miss her quite as sharply. Here he could imagine her leaping out from the branches of a tree, hear the sound of her laughter, smell the rich perfume that was distinctly Rose. It had been four days since he and Jack had left Gallifrey, heading into the untamed wild. On the first day they had ridden past the cottage. Theta had made Jack wait while he went to check on it. He had been back only a handful of times over the years, but nothing had ever changed. Even now it remained as it had been the day he’d found it, empty and abandoned.

Now they were deeper into the mountains than he and Rose had ever ventured. They were drawing close to Vitex lands and Theta was curious if they too would find themselves walking the other direction.

“Your Highness, what is that?” Jack’s voice brought Theta out of his thoughts. He looked to where Jack pointed, to a small hut ahead with smoke rising from the chimney.

“It appears to be a home Jack.” Theta replied dryly.

“Who would live out here?”

“Wonderful people.” Theta replied, thinking of the only person he knew who lived in the mountains.

“What should we do?”

“Well let’s go say hello.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Really Jack. What could happen?”

Urging Tardis forward Theta entered the clearing just as the door to the hut opened and a woman emerged. She was of a medium build with short brown hair and an oval face. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and wore a white blouse tucked into a pale blue skirt. She appeared unsurprised to see Theta and Jack on her doorstep, simply surveying them before turning back to her hut, calling over her shoulder as she did.

“Well come on then. Took you long enough, the tea will be cold if you stand out there much longer.”

Theta and Jack exchanged confused glances but did as she bid, dismounting from their horses and following the woman into her tiny home. It was indeed very small. A small bed tucked against one wall with a small table on the other. A fireplace nestled between the two with a few stools scattered around the table. Although it was small, it was cozy. A fire roared and a pot simmered over it, delicious smells wafting through the room. The quilt on the bed was cheery and a worn but colorful rug was on the floor.

“Sit, sit. And tell me, where are you from?” The woman pointed to the stools as she busied herself with tea.

“We come from Gallifrey.” Theta told her as he and Jack seated themselves.

“Gallifrey. Of course you do. We’re still on Gallifrey land after all. From the capital then?” She placed worn teacups before the two men before settling herself with a third cup on a stool.

“Yes.”

“That’s a long journey. A number of days if I’m correct?”

“About four, yes.”

“I’m Sarah Jane.” The woman informed them, her eyes on them as she sipped her tea.

“I’m Theta, and this is Jack.”

“A pleasure. So then, tell me, what brings you out here?”

“A small vacation. I spent time in these mountains as a boy and find them peaceful.” Theta answered.

“My fondest memories are in these mountains.” Sarah Jane said, speaking more to herself than her guests. “But you won’t be able to go much further.”

“Why is that?” Jack asked this time.

“Because of the spell.”

“What spell?” Theta questioned.

“The spell on Vitex. Have you not heard the stories?”

“I’m afraid we haven’t.”

“Oh, well I suppose that’s good. Too much information is very bad.”

“Why is there a spell on Vitex?”

At this Sarah Jane lowered her cup, glancing down at her hands, her face mournful. “Because we could not protect the Princess.”

“The Princess? What Princess?”

“The Crown Princess of Vitex of course.”

“What? What Crown Princess? There is no Crown Princess.”

“Of course there is. Didn’t you hear the news when she was born?”

“The one twenty years ago? Well yes. The King and Queen announced the birth of a daughter and then a few months later word reached us that she had died in infancy. No other child was ever announced.”

“Ah. But she didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Didn’t die.”

Theta and Jack exchanged a glance, unsure of what to think of the strange woman.

“Well then why hasn’t anyone seen her in twenty years?”

“To protect her she was sent away in her first month to be raised in a secret location. The entire Kingdom knew. I suppose they felt it was better to let others think her dead. Makes it much easier to protect her that way.”

“I don’t understand. Why would she need protecting?”

“Oh, you really don’t know the story do you?”

“I’m afraid we don’t.”

“In her first week of life, the Crown Princess Arkytior was given a curse by an evil fairy who held a grudge against King Peter, that before the moon rose on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on a spindle, and die.”

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed and Theta felt similarly. To do something so cruel to an infant, it was unthinkable.

“Her sixteenth birthday would have been years ago. About….”

“Five. Five years ago.” Sarah Jane supplied.

“That was around the time that Vitex vanished.” Jack calculated.

“So was the curse bigger than the Princess? Did she die and the entire Kingdom die with her?” Theta questioned.

“Oh no. You see, there were seven other fairies there the day the Princess was cursed. Six had already bestowed their gifts upon the girl. Frivolous gifts of song and wit and laughter. But one among them, Lady Clara, had not yet spoken. And so when the evil fairy cast her spell, Lady Clara was not able to reverse it, but to alter its course. She changed the spell so that when the Princess pricked her finger, she would not die, but fall into a deep sleep, and all the Kingdom would sleep with her.”

Theta and Jack sat stunned at this news.

“So are you telling me that the entire Kingdom of Vitex is sleeping?” Jack asked.

“Yes.”

“Is that why no one can get to it?”

“Of a sort. The seven fairies dedicated their lives to protecting the Princess. Three of them raised her while the other four sought out every spindle, destroying it, and searched for the evil fairy’s lair, hoping to somehow remove the curse. But their efforts weren’t enough. On her sixteenth birthday Princess Arkytior was pricked and the Kingdom fell asleep. The fairies had just enough magic to escape the Kingdom and set up a perimeter around the land, setting a spell so that none might chance upon the defenseless Vitex.”

“How do you know so much?” Theta asked.

“Because I am one of the seven.” She looked as though she might begin to cry. “I gave her the gift of Joy. That she might be happy every day of her life. And she was. Such a beautiful dear thing with hair like spun gold and eyes the most glorious shade of hazel. And so precocious! Always running about getting into trouble and climbing trees. She barely ever wore a skirt until her sixteenth birthday! Can you imagine? Always running around in trousers and covered in dirt.”

Theta felt as though the air was slowly being sucked out of the room. The description Sarah Jane was giving of the young Princess felt far too familiar for his comfort.

“What did you say her name was?” He asked, barely able to push the words past his lips.

“Ah, why am I telling you so much? But what harm can it do now. The curse has already come to pass. Her full title was Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Arkytior Rosette Marion Tyler Vitex, but we couldn’t use her real name and she was so beautiful and persistent. We called her Rose, Briar Rose.”

The world spun as facts and pieces and memories all clicked into place.

“Rose.” He whispered. “Where is Rose?” His eyes searched Sarah Jane and she stared at him confused.

“In Vitex. In the castle.”

“Her twenty-first birthday was five days ago?”

“Yes.”

“And she lived here, in these mountains since she was a baby?”

“Yes. For sixteen years.”

“With only her three aunts, in a little woodcutters cottage, where there was a cow and chickens but she always wanted a horse.”

“Who are you? How do you know all of that?”

Theta felt a sob choke his throat.

“Because I was her best friend.”

“What? But how, she never left the mountain. She never met anyone.” Sarah Jane launched to her feet.

“She did. She met me. I used to come here as a boy, I told you, remember? And I met her here. And we became friends. And I….I didn’t know. I never asked. I never even thought….”

Jack leaned forward to pat his friend on the back.

“You were a child my Lord. You wouldn’t have thought of such things.”

“How old? How long ago was this?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“Over ten years ago. I was twelve and she was just ten. Don’t you remember she started sneaking off more at that age? She was meeting me.”

Sarah Jane fell back to her seat.

“Oh my word. We had no idea. Oh I dread to think what could have happened.”

“I give you my word, I never harmed her, nor allowed any harm to come to her.”

“Than you did a better job than we did.”

“She was supposed to meet me on the night of her sixteenth birthday but she never showed up. All I found was a note saying she was sorry and she would explain someday."

“We told her of her heritage that morning. She had no idea who she was, not even that her parents were alive. We didn’t give her much warning before we packed her up and left for the Kingdom. There was a celebration planned for her return but before anyone in the Kingdom was even aware she was back, she had fallen into the evil fairy’s trap.”

“So all this time she has been under a curse.” Theta spat, “Five years she has been trapped there, and I have been, where exactly? Doing what? Attending dinner parties! And riding horses! And all other manner of useless things!”

“My Lord, you were rebuilding your Kingdom. You were busy, you couldn’t of known!” Jack tried but Theta’s look stopped him cold.

“Wait…..Theta…..Crown Prince Theta Sigma Longbarrow Gallifrey. Oh my.” Sarah Jane’s eyes widened.

“Yes yes, I’m a Prince. How do we break the spell?” Theta asked.

“Well, you have to understand that Clara was very young and inexperienced. And quite a romantic. It didn’t occur to us how much of a problem it posed until much later - “

“How do we break the curse?” Theta cut in.

“The original wording of the secondary spell was:

_Into her gifts the girl will grow,_

_As with the curse that was bestowed._

_But into death she will not fall._

_Rather a sleep, for she and all._

_Until love’s kiss will the curse break,_

_And all the kingdom once more awake_.”

“He has to kiss her?” Jack asked.

“Well, her true love does. You can imagine the problem. How could a sixteen year old girl who had never met anyone other than her three aunts possible have a true love? So we set a protection on the Kingdom until we could find a solution but now...” Sarah Jane stopped, considering Theta.

“Are you telling me that if I had simply kissed her five years ago then all of this might have been avoided?” Theta asked, his breathing growing short.

“It’s possible. Do you love her??” Sarah Jane asked.

“With all my heart.” He answered fiercely. “And I _will_ get her back.”

“Well then” Sarah Jane smiled “It looks like we have work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Sarah Jane refused to speak any more on the matter. She ladled out some stew for the men and left the cottage, claiming she would be back in a few hours.

After finishing off dinner and seeing no sign of Sarah Jane Theta decided to get some sleep and he and Jack made camp on the small floor.

They were woken hours later by the sounds of banging pots and pans.

“This, and yes. Oh and this.” Sarah Jane was muttering to herself while she puttered around the small room, shoving things into  a satchel that didn’t look nearly big enough to fit everything she was stuffing into it.

“Are you up then? Breakfast is on the table. Eat up and then we are off!”

“Where are we going?” Jack asked, reaching sleepily for the tea.

“To Vitex Castle of course.”

“But I thought we couldn’t get through.” Theta pointed out.

“We are lifting the barrier. I was conferring with my sisters last night and the barrier has been lifted. It makes Vitex vulnerable so we have to move quickly, but this is our best chance of breaking the spell. The others will meet us outside the castle walls tonight.”

She indicated for them to finish eating as she slung the satchel across her shoulder. Quickly Theta and Jack shoveled down the rest of their meal and followed her out of the hut. Tardis and Jack’s mount Orion were already saddled but no other horse was nearby.

“You can ride with me my Lady.” Jack offered, stepping up to Orion and holding out his hand to Sarah Jane. But a smile lit her face.

“Oh no. I’m not riding.”

“It will take too long if we have to walk.” Theta argued.

“I never said I was going to walk.” Sarah Jane said, humor in her eyes.

“Then how will you get there?” Jack asked.

“I am going to fly.” She announced and with that two huge blue wings erupted from her back. Laughing she launched herself into the sky calling down to the two stunned men “Head Northwest!”

Grinning madly Jack and Theta threw themselves into their saddles, pointing their horses towards Vitex.

It took only two hours to descend the mountain. Once they were clear of the trees Sarah Jane rejoined them, flying overhead but close enough for them to converse. She shared with Theta a few stories from Rose’s childhood. Including the time she had at four years old lit candles all along the window ledges in hopes of convincing her aunts that is was still daylight out and therefore not bedtime. Theta laughed at these stories and shared a few of his own memories. As the sun began to set they entered the outskirts of the capital of Vitex. The silence was eerie. Everywhere they looked were signs of life abandoned. A bucket of water sitting by the well, a cart in the middle of the street, a pie left on the windowsill. But even more eerie were the people and animals scattered everywhere, lying where they had been when the spell had fallen. Looking as though they were dead, perfectly preserved. More than once Theta knelt down to search for a pulse, convinced he would find none and surprised when it beat steadily in the person’s body. Delicately they made their way through the city until they reached a mighty gate set into a massive wall. Three figures were gathered before the gate. After seeing so many asleep, to see these ones standing was disconcerting.

One, a small woman with long red hair stepped forward.

“What is all this then?” She asked, eyeing Jack and Theta.

“This is hope. Let’s wait for the rest to arrive and I will explain.” Sarah Jane answered. The group made camp and Theta got a look at the other members of the party. A tall woman with wild blonde curls and a shorter dark skinned girl with hair cut to her shoulders. Soon after they had a fire started two more women arrived from opposite directions. One was small with short straight brown hair, the other was of a medium build with red hair and a loud voice. Lastly came another woman of medium build with wild brown hair. Once all seven women and the two men were seated around the fire Sarah Jane began her introductions.

“May I present, Lady Clara, Lady River, Lady Martha, Lady Nyssa, Lady Amy, Lady Donna and of course I am Lady Sarah Jane. Ladies I would like to present Captain of the Royal Gallifreyan Guard Jack Harkness and His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Theta Sigma Longbarrow Gallifrey. Ladies, the Prince may be our answer to waking Rose.”

A chorus of questions answered Sarah Jane and she beckoned for them to quiet.

“It appears that our little Briar Rose made a friend. Apparently she met His Highness when she was ten and kept her friendship with him a secret for years. And, well I’ll let him explain the rest.”

All eyes turned to Theta.

“I didn’t know she was a Princess, much less the hidden Princess of Vitex. I just thought she was a girl who lived in the mountains with her crazy aunts (apologies Ladies.) But I have known her since I was twelve. And perhaps more importantly, I love her.”

A barrage of questions assailed him and over the next hour Theta did the best he could to answer them. Finally Sarah Jane called a stop to it.

“We are breaking into the castle tomorrow so I suggest we all get some rest. We have no idea what might be waiting for us.”

The ladies scattered around the fire, each making themselves comfortable for the night. Jack and Theta found a spot as well and settled in.

A few hours later Theta was woken by a sound by his ear, he opened his eyes to see River sitting beside him.

“Lady River. Is something wrong?”

“You love her?”

“I do.”

“You are aware that she is still sixteen. You have grown and aged and changed, but she will be exactly the way she was the last day you saw her.”

“It had occurred to me.”

“It won’t stay that way. Once she awakens time will restart for her and she will once more begin to age. So I wonder, are you in love with who she will become? Because she won’t be able to be that wild mountain girl. She is to be Queen, whether at your side or on her own, she will rule over many and must adapt to that, even though she was not brought up in a palace.”

“You are worried for her.”

“Very much. Even though I was not one of the ones who raised her directly, I love her, as does the entire kingdom.”

“And as do I. No matter what she is now or who she will become, she has always been and will always be Rose.”

River smiled sadly but nodded, rising to her feet and returning to her bed. Theta rolled over, contemplating what River had said. He was not worried about whether he would still love Rose. But whether she would still care for him. She had been frozen in time while he had continued on. He was older now, would she still consider him her best friend? Only tomorrow would tell.


	7. Into the Castle

The group began to wake before the sun had fully risen past the eastern mountains. Without much conversation they set about preparing breakfast and cleaning up their small camp. It was still early when they finally donned their packs and turned to the castle gates. 

“The gates are locked by magic. We will need to pull down the barrier. Do not speak to us or touch us while we do this.” Sarah Jane informed Theta and Jack before moving to take her place with the other fairies who had gathered in a circle in front of the gate. Together they clasped hands, bowing their heads and closing their eyes as if praying.

Minutes ticked by without sound nor any obvious change. Sarah Jane hadn’t told them how long it would take and Theta began to wonder if they should settle themselves in for a long wait when as one the Ladies raised their heads and opened their eyes. They smiled at one another before breaking apart. Four moved to the gates and began pushing them open, Theta and Jack jumping to their aid. It wasn’t long before the gates of Castle Vitex were thrown open wide.

“We must move quickly. Lady Cassandra has many watchers and they will soon notice that the barrier has fallen. We must wake the Princess before she arrives.” Amy informed them already heading into the courtyard. The rest of the group was hard on her heels. They raced across the courtyard and pushed past the massive oak doors, barely noticing the people scattered about in sleep. 

“This way!” Yelled Martha pointing them towards a staircase to their left. They had reached the third floor when an earthshaking roar sounded in the distance.

“It’s Cassandra!” called River “She’ll be here soon. We should split up and hold her off.”

“Nyssa, Donna and Martha, you go with River. Do whatever you can to delay her. We will be with you as soon as we can.” Sarah Jane shouted and the group split into two. 

“I’ll go with them.” Jack said, turning after the Ladies who had already begun to descend the stairs.

“Take caution Jack.” Theta called.

“And you Your Highness.”

“Let’s go.” Sarah Jane said urging the small group onwards. Three flights later they reached a long hallway. The roars had grown louder outside, a steady reminder that danger was on the way.

“Through here.” Clara said pushing open a simple door at the end of the hallway to reveal a bedchamber. It was simply adorned with heavy red drapes, a thick carpet, a dressing table and a bed. Theta barely saw any of it. All of his attention was on the girl lying across the bed. Her golden hair spilled across the pillows and coverlet, unbound and threaded with ribbons and flowers. Her face was clean and pale, her eyes closed. She wore a long gown of pink silk, long sleeved and cut low enough to display her bosoms which pressed against the fabric as she breathed. She lay on her back, her hands clasped on her stomach, looking exactly the same as the last day he’d seen her and yet nothing at all like Rose. She looked like a Princess. Theta’s heart clenched. She was as beautiful as ever yet to see her so still and so polished felt wrong. This was not Rose. Rose was alive and free, not this urbane statue.

He didn’t notice moving but he found himself sitting on the bed beside her, a hand reaching up to caress her cheek. He expected her to open her eyes and smile at him but she remained still.

“You must kiss her.” Clara’s voice sounded behind him. “If she is your true love, and you are hers then a kiss will wake her.”

“It feels wrong.” Theta told them. “This is wrong. Our first kiss shouldn’t be this way, with her like this. Without me telling her how I feel. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.”

“I know Your Highness. And I am sorry. I cast the spell in a moment of panic. I’d been watching how much the King and Queen loved each other, how they and the entire Kingdom loved the Princess so much and at the time it felt like the answer. I am sorry that my actions led to this but you must kiss her to wake her.” The words spilled from Clara’s lips in distress.

Without taking his eyes from Rose Theta spoke to her.

“No, thank you. Without your actions she would already be lost to me. I am simply angry at Cassandra for forcing your hand.”

The roars grew louder, shaking the window panes.

“Quickly Your Highness.” Urged Sarah Jane.

Leaning forward Theta brought his lips close to Rose’s ear.

“Hear me now. I love you. I have loved you for years and I will love you for the rest of my life. So you cannot leave me. Come back to me Rose. I demand you come back to me.”

And without another thought he turned his head and kissed her full on the mouth. Even asleep she was perfect; smooth and warm. He let his hand caress her cheek and poured his entire heart into the kiss, begging her with everything he had to wake up. Just as he began to worry that it had not been enough, that they hadn’t truly loved one another as he believed, that they had gotten it all wrong he felt something graze his hand and then the pressure from her lips as she responded. Tears flooded his eyes as he grasped her raised hand in his and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Instantly she opened to him, allowing him entry and he took full advantage. Years of desire combining with pure relief as he let himself drown in her. Finally they broke apart, both breathing heavily and Theta opened his eyes to a sight that stopped his heart. Gorgeous hazel eyes blinking sleepily up at him, a gentle smile playing on pink swollen lips, his Rose shining brightly once more. A strangled noise escaped his lips as he once again bent to claim her lips, his tears now spilling onto her face.

“Rose...Rose. Oh thank God.”

“Doctor? Doctor what’s wrong?” She managed to ask between kisses, not in any hurry to stop them but still worried about his behavior.

Theta started to explain when a loud crash sounded from downstairs.

“She’s gotten through!” yelled Amy. “We’re out of time!”

“We must go. Keep Rose safe.” Sarah Jane called to Theta and she and the other two fairies raced out of the door.

“What? What is happening?” Rose asked, pushing herself up in bed.

“It’s a long story but the short version is that you have been asleep for five years and the evil fairy who cast the curse on you is attacking the castle as we speak.”  Theta explained as quickly as he could.

“Five years!? What? How? -”

“There’s no time now. Do you have your sword?” Theta cut her off.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go. We have an evil fairy to defeat.”

Rose’s eyes widened and she scrambled from the bed, tripping over her skirts and toppling to the floor as she did.

“Dammit!” She yelled. “I’d forgotten they did this to me.”

Trying not to laugh Theta helped her to her feet. 

“I can’t fight like this. Can you see if there is something for me to wear while I do something about my hair?” She asked, already beginning to shed flowers and ribbons.

By the time Theta got back Rose had removed all of the decorations from her hair and tied it back in its usual braid. She had also stripped from her dress, leaving her only in her undergarments. Theta tried not to stare too much while he handed over a pair of trousers and a tunic he had found in a nearby dresser. Hastily Rose pulled on the items, tying her shoes back on and grabbing her sword from the corner, then hand in hand she and Theta raced from the room towards the sounds of battle that were already echoing from below.

What they found when they reached the main floor was chaos. Men and women were everywhere, the once silent halls now teeming with life. Some sought shelter while others engaged in battle with the evil fairy’s army that had descended on the castle.

A roar bellowed from down the hall and Theta and Rose ran towards it to find a ballroom in shambles. A massive green dragon stood in the center of the room, flinging chairs and throwing flames from its mouth. Soldiers on the ground raced at the monster only to be thrown against the walls. The seven good fairies and Jack had surrounded the beast fighting with swords and magic but the fight was not going their way. With a squeeze of the hand Theta and Rose broke apart racing forward with swords drawn. The movement caught the dragon’s eye and its head turned to track Rose’s movement.

“Aaaaaaaah.” It sighed. “At last she joins us.” A woman’s voice came from the throat of the monster. The effect incredibly eerie.

“The long awaited Princess has returned.” The dragon continued, dropping to all fours and prowling towards Rose. Rose watched Theta circle from the other end of the room but kept her attention on the dragon.

“May I assume I am speaking with Lady Cassandra?” She addressed the dragon.

“You may, you may. So you have heard of me. How nice to know I am remembered.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you all deserve it! You puny humans forget where the power lies, you do not know your place!” The dragon roared, reaching out with a claw to swipe at Rose but she was ready for it and dodged to the side avoiding injury.

“Quick are we. Come now, I’m not a cat to enjoy playing with my prey.”

“Stop this! It doesn’t have to be this way!” Rose cried.

“You know nothing! My glorious husband and Master was murdered by your pathetic family, his dreams destroyed by ants! And now you will pay for what you have taken from me!” Again the dragon lunged and Rose dodged, barely making it out of the way.

“You really refuse to stop this?” Rose asked.

“I will stop this, I will end this, I will end all!” The dragon cried.

“Then I am sorry.” Rose said softly as Theta launched himself forward cutting at the dragon's back. The attack distracted the dragon who twisted to find her assailant. Rose took advantage and quickly tucked and rolled, coming to a stop beneath the dragon’s belly. With a cry she thrust her short sword upwards straight through the heart of the dragon who immediately cried out and began to thrash. There was nowhere for Rose to go. Massive flailing dragon surrounded her and as the beast began to collapse on top of her her last thought was of the Doctor's face.

 

* * *

Rose woke slowly. She felt warm and comfortable. Or part of her did. Her back was cold and aching. A familiar scent enveloped her and she inhaled deeply. The Doctor. Why could she smell the Doctor. She was dead wasn’t she? Had he died too?! Panicked at the thought her eyes flew open to see the Doctor’s face hovering above her own.

“Rose?” He asked, searching her face and gently touching her temples. “Are you injured?”

“Are we dead?” She asked.

He smiled. “No. We’re not.”

“But how?”

“When Cassandra began to collapse on top of you I dove beneath her to try and protect you. Not that it would have done much good, bloody dragon would have crushed us both. But I couldn’t bear the thought of being left without you.”

Tears filled Rose’s eyes. “Doctor.”

“Shhh, we’re okay. The fairies turned her to dust before she could crush us. We’re fine.”

“Oh Doctor.” Rose sobbed, clinging to him. 

“Hey now, no harm done.”

“I thought...I thought I might never see you again. Oh there is so much to tell you, and I’m so sorry I didn’t turn up. I didn’t know! And then we were leaving and, I have parents! Oh and there’s so much more and I was so scared and how did you find me?”

Theta watched the myriad of emotions play across Rose’s face as the words spilled from her lips and when she paused to breathe he leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

“There will be plenty of time to explain everything. But first. I think you have some people to meet.”

Lifting himself off of her he reached down and drew her to her feet, steadying her with a hand to her back. Her trousers and tunic were dusty, her hair coming loose of its braid and a bruise forming on her cheek where his shoulder had knocked her. She was flushed and held her sword gripped in her right hand.

Theta thought she had never looked lovelier. Drawing her forward he led her out of the protective circle the fairies had set up around them and into the battered hall which had filled with people. A murmur broke out among the crowd as servants and courtiers and townsfolk alike tried to get a better view of the pair. Leading Rose forward he stopped in front of the dais where the King and Queen stood. They had been well protected when the fighting had broken out and had suffered no harm aside from worry for their daughter.

Bowing before them Theta spoke.

“Your Majesties. It is my pleasure to present to you, Her Royal Highness, Arkytior Rosette Marion Tyler Vitex, Crown Princess of Vitex.”

Surprise came across Rose’s face as Theta spoke her full name but she quickly turned her eyes to the parents she had never met. The King was in his fifties with short brown hair that was beginning to show signs of gray. He was of a middling build with a kind face. The Queen, also in her fifties, was beautiful. With golden hair piled atop her head and a round face that bore her years well. Both wore the traditional regalia of Vitex rulers and their faces shone with love for the girl before them.

On shaking legs Rose dropped to a curtsey before them, her heart pounding in her chest.

A sob rang out across the hall and Rose looked up to see her parents descending upon her, both dropping to their knees to draw her into a hug. Instantly Rose felt warm and safe in the arms of the people that she suddenly knew had never really left her. It felt so natural to be held by them both, as though it was her rightful place. She didn’t know how long they sat there, on the cold stone of the hall, clinging to one another and murmuring her name over and over but finally the King drew back, pulling his wife and daughter to their feet with him. Turning to the assembly he addressed the room.

“Ladies and Gentleman of Vitex. I present to you my daughter and your Princess: Arkytior!”

The room erupted into applause, the words ‘Long Live Princess Arkytior!’ ringing through the room. When finally it settled down the King turned to the fairies.

“Thank you so much for your service. Your aid has meant the world to me and all of my Kingdom. Any favor you ask of us you will have granted.”

The fairies curtseyed for their King. Joy at having saved the Princess radiating from them. Finally the King turned to Theta.

“And now, if I might ask, whose presence do I have the pleasure of being in?”

Rose instantly felt nervous. Would her father let be with Theta? She still didn’t know what his family did. Would a merchant or a farmer be deemed good enough for a future Queen? Right then she determined to fight with all of her strength to ensure that Theta would be allowed to stay with her.

“Your Majesties” Theta addressed the King and Queen. “I am Theta Sigma Longbarrow Gallifrey, son of King Rassilon and Crown Prince of Gallifrey.”

“What?!” Rose shouted, completely shocked.

Her parents turned to look at her, as did everyone else.

“My apologies Princess, for not telling you my true identity. It seems we both had a little secret.” Theta spoke, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, but I did not  _ know _ I was a Princess! You, I believe, did!” Rose stormed forward drawing herself up to Theta’s height as best she could.

“Does it matter what my name is Rose? Or my title? Yours do not to me. All I care about is that I love you, and I want to spend my life by your side, if you’ll let me.” Theta held both of Rose’s hands as he looked into her eyes and she felt her anger melt away.

“No. None of that matters. I love you too and I can’t imagine a life without you.” 

And as they both leaned forward to seal their love with a kiss Rose thought she heard her father murmur to his wife, “Apparently we have a wedding to plan.”

 

* * *

 

_ Five Years Later _

 

Rose padded down the hallway in her bare feet, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and precious cargo in her arms. Humming softly she let herself onto the balcony just as the first rays of dawn touched the sky. As she watched, the world came alive with color, trees and buildings melting out of the darkness. A noise behind her alerted her to another presence and she was unsurprised when two strong arms encircled her.

“Up early are we?” Theta’s sleep roughened voice murmured near her ear as he held her.

“Yes, someone wanted to watch the sunrise.” Rose informed him.

“Oh, is that so?” Theta said, moving around to the front of Rose and peeling back the blanket to reveal his three month old daughter nestled in her mother's arms. Leaning down he dropped a kiss on the baby’s head and when she reached for him, lifted her into his arms.

“Did you want to see your Kingdom my lovely Dawn?” Theta spoke to the infant who cooed at her father happily.

Rose smiled at her husband with their child and then back out at the land that lay before them.

After the events five years before Rose had moved back in with her parents. She had lived with them for two years, until her eighteenth birthday when she had taken Theta as her husband. Together they had moved to the border between Gallifrey and Vitex and built a new castle from where they would one day rule their soon to be joined Kingdom. After almost three years of wedded bliss they had welcome their daughter, the first Princess of both Gallifrey and Vitex. Life was perfect. The fairy rebellion had died away with Lady Cassandra and peace was once more restored. King Rassilon had been thrilled to learn that his son was betrothed to the Crown Princess of Vitex and went on and on about Theta’s impressive political skills until he met the Princess Arkytior and then begun to go on and on about how Theta had managed to find himself the most amazing girl in the world. Gallifrey had quickly fallen in love with their future Queen and the two kingdoms had united with much good cheer. 

All was once again well in the land and the Doctor and Rose lived happily ever after.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for your comments!


End file.
